


What Happened at Leinster Gardens?

by Katey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: His Last Vow, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, hair ruffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey/pseuds/Katey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The empty houses at Leinster Gardens are just a façade. There's a war preparation going on behind it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened at Leinster Gardens?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).



> For my requested [livestream artwork](http://kassna.tumblr.com/post/73587484203/anotherwellkeptsecret-livestream-request) from [anotherwellkeptsecret](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/). I love it. I really love it and it wouldn't leave me alone during chatting on stream with a bunch of lovely people. <3

“Sherlock, what are we doing here?“

“Proving a point.”

He supposed he should know what all this was about. They’d ‘discussed’ it before, Sherlock being all secretive while John wanted nothing more than not to be left out of the picture for _once_. This was about Mary, about Magnussen, about everything at once and nothing in particular. At least that’s what he could gather out of Sherlock’s fast talking on his way to Leinster Gardens after answering the phone to the call of one disappearing detective.

“Care to tell me what the hell you were thinking? Sherlock, you should be in hospital! I can’t believe you bolted!” He really tried to keep his voice at a reasonable level, but failed miserably at the sight of the wheelchair with accompanying infusion set. “You… You took…”

“I had everything with me to ensure an average safety for my health and my further progress for a while. And now I even have the supervision of my doctor, oh what a lucky man I am. Please, do keep up, there are pressing matters at hand and we have to get everything ready.” Sherlock moved a lot slower, none of his dramatic gestures or abrupt movements with a billowing coat, as he approached John, opening his jacket and turning the collar up with slightly trembling fingers. John promptly crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t tell me you think that’s a good idea. Because it isn’t, Sherlock, it really isn’t. Whatever this is about, it’s not worth it.” The fingers went on to his hair, ruffling through it and leaving it sticking up at odd angles before resting briefly on his scalp.

“… You.” Sherlock’s voice was a lot quieter than usual.

“What?” John had predicted a lot of possibilities for this talk in his mind until now - including Sherlock’s sudden collapse and another agonizing ambulance ride – but nothing could have prepared him for the small smile and the lanky figure moving closer to him. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for the slight nuzzle in his hair or the sudden ache in his own chest, a faint red creeping up his cheeks.

Sherlock’s words were more like a whisper in the ash blond strands now, barely audible and threatened to be swallowed by surrounding sounds.

“It’s worth it, by all means. It’s about you after all.”


End file.
